


A Dragon Soft-Vores You

by ManicSystem



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, Sexual Content, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicSystem/pseuds/ManicSystem
Summary: A very short skit where a non-gendered dragon gently vores the reader and safely spits them back out.
Relationships: dragon/reader
Kudos: 18





	A Dragon Soft-Vores You

You're clad in only your underwear, the slight chill of the air giving you goosebumps as you stand in front of a giant dragon, resting its body lengthwise on the ground in front of you. The dragon looks down at you with relaxed eyelids, a gentle smile stretching across their snout. Warm air from their nostrils washes over you, your skin brushed by the warmth and slightly dampened. You reach your hand along the dragon's snout, brushing their warm scales as their large tongue slips out of their snoot, licking up your side, powerful, wet, and slippery it slides along your leg and back, with a gentle bumpy texture that stimulates your skin. 

The dragon's tongue slips back around their snoot, licking their lips as they look down at you warmly. You nod at the dragon and they open their mouth, large enough for 3 of you to fit in lengthwise, and you carefully sidle over their teeth and slide onto their warm, squishy yet firm maw. The dragon's warm breath washes over you, gentle cinnamon and ash scent brushing by your nose. You relax and rest on the dragon's mighty tongue, its bumpy texture sliding gently along your skin as they play with you on their tongue. The wet, warm, slippery and bumpy environment has slipped off your underwear, and as you try and get up onto your elbows and knees you slip on their tongue, your body brushing against their hot, wet tongue and gums. The dragon chuckles gently, their tongue starts to gently wrap around you, wrapping around your whole body, squeezing gently while the bumpy sensual texture rubs your whole body. 

The stimulation aroused you enough to leak your sensual fluids onto the dragon's tongue, the taste stimulating the dragon to salivate and drench you in warm, sticky fluids as they roll you around on their tongue. After you're exhausted, the dragon gently slips you off of their tongue onto their hand as you pant, nuzzling you and drying you off with their warm breath from their nostrils.


End file.
